Cascadian Defense Forces
The Cascadian Defense Forces are the unified defensive armed forces of the nation-state of Cascadia. Formed in the years following the formation and expansion of the Republic of Cascadia, the country's defense forces were formed from pre-existing militias and factions that were formed long before Cascadia was established. In the years following Cascadia's formation, the CDF has grown to become a strong and formidable fighting force capable of defending Cascadia's borders and has proved itself a worthy fighting force through its conflicts with various factions (the U.S. Military Remnant, Caesar's Legion and various others) making it a force to be reckoned with. Branches As of 2284, the Cascadian Defense Forces is divided into three branches; the Army, Navy, and Air Force with various sub-divisions serving within each branch with the most notable being the Naval Infantry and the Maritime Expeditionary Fleet. Army The Cascadian Army is the largest branch of the CDF and is the ground warfare branch of the military. Cascadian Army soldiers are brought in from all walks of life and are primarily volunteers from across the nation. Many Cascadian soldiers are also former members of militias that existed before the republic was even founded. Cascadian soldiers were initially armed with various rifles, mainly hunting rifles and carbines that predated the Great War by a large margin, but the incorporation of the remnants of the United States Army in Canada and trade with the New California Republic has greatly expanded the arsenal of the Cascadian Army giving their soldiers access to various pre-war assault rifles and new ones built from post-war companies and groups. Navy The Cascadian Navy is significantly smaller compared to many of its neighbors, but the navy is still a formidable threat. The Cascadian Navy posses a total of over 50 vessels in its aresenal, though most of them are smaller ones such as patrol boats and light cruisers. Large vessels do exist and the navy even posses a handful of pre-war vessels from the Canadian Navy with the flagship being the HMCS Victoria, now reclassified as the CS New Victoria. ''Many vessels are made from surviving pre-war civilians hips such as fishing trawlers, tugboats, and other boats as well and are armed with various miniguns, laser guns, mortars and small-level artillery. Container ships are also repurposed as frigates and are armed with heavy artillery and other turrets. Air Force The Cascadian Air Force posses a considerable fleet of aircraft left over from pre-war times that survived the Great War. Most of the aircraft is mainly VB-02 Vertibirds used by the U.S. Army, but other jets and fighters have been found and are used as well as military helicopters to. After the surviving remnants of the United States Army in Canada had surrendered and joined Cascadia, they gave up what little aircraft they were able to spair including Avro Canada CF-305 "Crossbow" fighter jets captured during the annexation and F-108 Rapiers that were stored in underground bunkers. Both jet types are only used by elite members of the air force and are kept in reserve only while surviving ruins are being repurposed for potential restoration and others are being built based off of surviving blueprints. Most of the Cascadian Air Force uses civilian aircraft repurposed for military usage such as Cessana 172 (similiar to that of the NCR) and many others. Civilian craft are also notably easier to produce due to more available parts and many others having survived the Great War in less populated parts of British Columbia, where Cascadia is currently based at. Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *N99 10mm pistol *Colt M1911 Pistol *Heckler & Koch MP9 10mm SMG *FN P90C (9mm or 5.7mm PDW) *TDI Katar (12.7mm SMG) *Heckler & Koch MP5 (9mm SMG) *Heckler & Koch R93 (5.56mm assault rifle) *M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge) *PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG) * *REPCONN Plasma Rifle *REPCONN Plasma Pistol *Winchester P-94 Plasma Caster *Winchester P-101 Plasma Rifle *Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser *FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" (Special Issue) *"China Lake" Grenade Launcher (40mm) *M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher *M45 Flamethrower *M25 Anti-Tank Particle Beam Weapon Other Infantry equipment *T-45 Power Armor *T-51 Power Armor *Enclave XO-1 Power Armor *Standard Combat Armor Explosives *'M1 Fragmentation Grenade' *'M65 Plasma Grenade''' *'M9 Flashbang Grenade' *'M3 Unconventional Explosive Grenade' *'M112 C-4 Demolition Charge' *'M15 Fragmentation Mine' *'M18 "Claymore" Anti-Personnel Mine' *'M44 Anti-Tank Mine' *'M58 Plasma Mine' *'Dynamite:' Combat Vehicles Tanks Aircraft *Lockreed P-80 (45 in inventory) *F-108 "Rapier" (20 in inventory) *Avro Canada CF-305 "Crossbow" (Seven in inventory) Naval Vessels Category:Post-War militaries Category:Post-War Factions